Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game
Big Super Happy Fun Fun Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game é o nível 14 de The Simpsons Game. Para abrir a porta da mansão do criador , os Simpsons tem que pegar keycards (cartões-chaves), em quatro mundos criados pelo criador. O quarto portal transporta Homer e Lisa a uma terra japonesa e se transformam em personagens de desenhos animados japoneses. thumb|[[Lisa na cidade suja (Fase inicial). Ao lado o vaso sanitário com Sr. Faísca preso.]] Sobre Após o nível "Bargain Bin" for concluído, quatro níveis serão abertos no '''Game engine (Motor do jogo). Estes níveis podem ser feitos em qualquer ordem, mas, seguindo a história, este é o próximo nível. No geral você terá que libertar o Sr. Faísca na cidade suja, que está preso no vaso sanitário preso pelo Sr Sujeira intterpretado pelo Milhouse. Depois a missão é achar 3 Sparkleballs (paródia de pokeballs) História Homer e Lisa encontram-se em terra japonesa, com flores com rostos felizes, arco-íris e uma cidade. Mais tarde, um gigante Milhouse usando uma coroa e grandes coisas, como tambores em seus ouvidos aparece a partir da água, dizendo que ele é o rei da terra e é chamado de Sr. Sujeira. Homer e Lisa vão a pé até um caminho para um rio sujo proveniente de uma cachoeira limpa que leva à cidade. Para além do rio, tudo é sujo, inclusive o piso, as casas e um vaso sanitário gigante em um lago marrom. O banheiro tem uma cabeça grande rocha em forma de Homer. Para liberar a cabeça, Lisa tem de encontrar três lanternas e posicioná-las em seus lugares, para que disparem uma luz até a cabeça. Ela usa a "mão de Buda" para pegar as lanternas e também derrotar os lutadores de sumô que vem do lago. Uma vez que todas as luzes estão em seus lugares, o Sr. Faísca (A cabeça grande japonesa de "Em Marge confiamos") é libertado. Ele diz que para limpar a sujeira de terra do Sr. sujeira , eles terão que derrotar os três Sparlkemons em três terras paralelas do Sr. Sujeira. thumb|[[Homer na terra de lava.]] Homer e Lisa vam para a terra de lava, formada de lava e plataformas móveis de madeira. Eles primeiro derrotam os lutadores de sumô de lava e depois atravessam um oceano de lava com uma árvore, cortada por Homer como "Homer-goma", como ponte. Eles cruzam a lava, onde Jimbo lhes aguarda. Agora eles parecem um desenho animado no estilo de luta japonesa em que Homer e Lisa a derrotam o Sparklemon Jimbo e, depois que o Sr. Faísca se livra da criatura o Sr. Sujeira (em uma nuvem) dizem-lhes que não vai derrotar todos os Sparklemons, mais, Homer e Lisa vão para a terra de gelo, formada por água fria, piso de gelo e um yeti gigante dentro de um bloco de gelo. Antes de chegar ao piso superior, eles derrotam os lutadores de sumô de gelo. Eles pulam no gelo bem onde Ralph e seu Sparklemon estão, .thumb|[[Homer na terra do gelo.]] Quando eles ganham, eles andam em uma ponte de pedra para chegar em um barco voador. Ele tem cinco motores para manter o barco flutuando. Outro barco voador flutua ao lado do grande e lutadores de sumô nuvem vêm a partir dele. Eles desligam os motores e Homer e Lisa tem que detê-los antes que o barco caia. Quando acabar com eles, o céu também aparece em uma grande nuvem ao lado do barco e Sherri e Terri estão dentro com seus Sparklemon. Homer e Lisa derrotam-na e o Sr. Sujeira vai embora chorando quando vê isso. Lisa e Homer em seguida, insiram as três bolas Sparklemon dentro do vaso, para o Sr. Faísca se libertar saindo de uma fonte de água. Ele faz a limpeza da cidade ("Exfregando" a tela) e Sr sujeira encolhe para se tornar o Sr. Milhouse normal. Ele dá a Homer e Lisa o keycard (cartão-chave) e antes da fase acabar os três Sparklemons atacam ele. thumb|Tela de abertura da primeira luta entre [[Homer, Lisa e um Sparklemon]] thumb|Arena onde acontecem as lutas entre eles Personagens * Homer: Como Capitão Homer, nome original visto no trailer do jogo, pode saltar, chutar, dar super arrotos, transformar-se em "Homer bola", "Helio-Homer", "Homer-goma" e "Lava-Homer" (apenas a versão Xbox). * Lisa: Como Suprema Lisa, nome original, pode saltar, chutar, tocar seu saxofone para os inimigos atacarem uns aos outros e da utilização da mão de Buda para pegar e mover as coisas, e eletrocutar inimigos. Ela também pode se transformar em "Clobber-Girl" (Mulher marreta) (apenas a versão Xbox). * Milhouse: Como Sr. sujeira, ele sempre era visto como o Sr. sujeira, mas depois se torna normal (Uma paródia ao rei da série Katamari. * Sr. Faísca: ele estava preso dentro do vaso e é libertado pelo Homer e a Lisa. Ele limpa e faz sumir cada Sparklemon derrotado por eles. * Jimbo Jones / Ratachu: ele é o dono do primeiro Sparklemon e pula sobre o fogo bem. * Ralph Wiggum / Poo: ele é o dono do segundo Sparklemon e pula sobre o gelo bem. * Sherri e Terri / Dirt Burro: elas são os donos do terceiro Sparklemon e saltar sobre o céu bem. * lutadores sumo da Terra / Fogo / Gelo e Céu: os inimigos ao longo do nível são versões do Cara dos Quadrinhos em Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game. Todos eles atacam Homer e Lisa correndo até eles, e no fogo, gelo e céu disparam seus projéteis de acordo com seus elementos (Bolas de fogo, de gelo e vento). Lugares *Cidade Suja (jardins e casas, e lugar onde o Sr. Faísca esta aprisionado. *Terra da lava *Terra do gelo *Barco voador Curiosidades *É possivel ver um Godzilla na terra do gelo. *Sparklemons são paródias de " Pokémon ". *As batalhas são como os jogos de pokémon. *Na versão PS2, os mundos são menores e têm uma aparência diferente, o céu aparece bem no barco e as batalhas são apenas cenas, diferente do Xbox onde você mesmo interage nas lutas escolhendo seus golpes. *Na versão Xbox os mundos são maiores e com mais funções, a seção de barco voador tem um metro de altura como as alturas dos barcos, o céu também aparece em uma nuvem e nas batalhas podem ser interagidas, selecionando o poder de cada personagem. *Na versão Wii, a luta é apenas em vídeo, sem a interação dos jogadores. *Os Sumos Fogo fazem uma pequena menção à " Final Fantasy IX ". *O barco voador tem uma estátua na frente, que é semelhante a personagem "Hello Kitty". *O nível é uma paródia de Pokémon e muitos outros jogos japoneses. *As aparências de Homer e Lisa têm estilo exagerado igual aos desenhos animados japoneses. o cabelo de Homer é pontiagudo e de cor azul, suas roupas são roxas e usa óculos. O cabelo de Lisa é pontiagudo também, mas maior e usa um boné rosa. *O lugar onde aparece a cabeça do Homer no começo do nível é uma escultura de um vaso sanitário, com um líquido parecido com o de Enter the Cheatrix. *No PSP esse é o nível 14, o Medal of Homer é o 13 e o Grand Theft Scratchy é o 12 e no PS2 também. *Millhouse é idêntico ao rei de I love katamari. *A parte do barco voador, é considerada uma das mais difíceis do jogo inteiro, assim como derrotando a Rosquinha Colossal em Shadow of the Colossal Donut, e como nas partes do Dance Dance Revolution em Game Over. Imagem:The Simpsons Game.JPG Nível 14 Jogadores Homer e Lisa Vilão Principal Sr. Sujeira Tampinha de garrafa de Homer Turn Based Duff Boneca da Lisa Anime Stacy Trophy Clichés Flying Boat, Elemental Enemies, Lava Categoria:Níveis do The Simpsons Game